Coming to Forks
by blazzer12
Summary: The Flock leaves Max, Total, and Akila when they think Max's Voice is getting too dangerous. They move in with Jeb to a town called Forks, but there's something dangerous in the forest. Worse than Erasers and the School. The Cullens meet Max Ride when she accidentally bumps into Edward one day, the strange thing is that Edward can't read her mind. What do they do when they meet?
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like it and I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight. I would have started on this during the weekend but I'm home sick today.**

_Max_

I walked into to room to see the Flock standing there, well everyone but Total. I wonder where Total is? Probably with Akila.

"Max," Angel says sadly. What's going on did something happen to Total? If anything did happen Angel would know.

"What's going on?" I ask walking closer to the Flock.

Angel looks down at the floor, "We've decided that your voice has lead us into too many dangerous situations. We're leaving and Fang is going to step up as leader." She mumbles the last sentence but I hear her loud and clear.

I look over at Fang and he doesn't look to happy about this, leaving me. how could they leave me after all I've done for them?

"We're leaving now we can't stay around you and your voice anymore." Angel says and with that they just turn around and walk out the door. They fly off and don't look back once.

"Where're they going?" I hear Total ask from behind me, he's with Akila. He looks worried that Angel's leaving without him after all she's the one who got him away from the Whitecoats.

"They left, they decided my voice was leading them into too many dangerous situations." I pause then turn and close the door. I go into the living room and fall onto the couch.

Total pads around the side of the couch and says, "Maybe you should go to Jeb or your mom you we can't live here by our selves forever." Wait us? He's staying with me?

"I'll call Jeb, but no promises." I say grabbing my cell phone out of my pocket. I dial Jeb's number and wait for the beeping to end and for him to pick up.

"Max?" Damn you caller I.D.

"Yes," I reply trying to keep the tears out of my voice.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to the Flock?" He asks and for once he truly sounds worried.

"They left me and Total and Akila." I say and I can hear Jeb's breathing hitch.

"You guys can come live with me, I'm moving away from the School to a small town called Forks." Forks seriously, what's next Spoons?

"Sure when?" I ask and Total looks a little happier because he heard that.

"How about today? Would that be fine with you? I already have the house set up and I have a spare bedroom or two left." He asks

I look over at Total, "Would today be fine with you two?" I mouth to him. I nods his head and looks excited.

"Yeah, it's fine where do you want us to go?" I ask him and he gives me then name or the airport he's going to and tells me to be there in four hours.

I go off to my room to pack what little clothes I have and a few random things. I stuff them into a suitcase and I sit there looking at dit. It's really kind of sad that all the things you would want to take with you only fit in one suitcase. Total comes out of the kitchen with a bowl of left over pizza in his mouth.

I sets it down by me and starts eating, seeing pizza makes me realize how hungry I am. I get up and go into the kitchen to see if there's anything edible. I find some more pizza, more precisely a whole box left-over. I shove it into the microwave and wait for it to heat up.

Total comes in with his bowl and flies up to the counter to put the bowl in the sink. He really loves being a talking, flying dog and sometimes it gets a little annoying with the _talking dog _part.

"Total you do realize you and Akila will have to be in dog crates for the plane ride right?" I tell him and he runs away scared, I didn't mean to scare him but it's true.

I look at the clock and see we have to be at the airport in an hour. I grab my suitcase and I find Total and Akila on the couch.

"Come one, lovebirds we've got to go." I say as I walk past them to the door. They follow and we arrive a the airport forty-five minutes later. I find Jeb and we get Total into a crate after ten minutes, Akila more willingly goes into a crate and we board the plane. Two hours later we arrive at Port Angeles, Jeb rents a car so we can get to Forks. We don't talk too much in the car so it gives me time to think. I wonder what the Flock is doing and how they're doing I know it's only been a few hours, but I'm worried. I finally see a _Welcome to Forks _sign.

Then I remember what I was thinking for earlier, a town named Forks what's next Spoons or Knives? I laugh a little and notice that we stopped, I see we're in a driveway of a two-story house. I open the door and go back to open the door for Total and Akila.

"Finally, not that it was much better than the plane ride." I hear Total mutter, I let Akila get out before closing the door and going back to the trunk to retrieve my suitcase. Once I grab it I walk up the porch steps and open the door into the house for Total and Akila. They run inside and start wandering around the house.

I walk up the stairs to an empty bedroom seeing that Total's already in one with Akila. I throw my suitcase down on the bed and go down to the kitchen to tell Jeb I'm going out to stretch my wings. This place is a little creepy, not to mention the forest. I fly around until it's nine pm and come back down to the forest. I throw my hoodie on over my wings in case anyone was randomly out here at nine at night. It's a lot creepier in the dark but oh well I've faced worse.

I'm almost back out of the forest when I hear a twig snap.

**I hope you liked it it took about and hour, but don't expect me to update until Saturday or Sunday. Hopefully by then I'm feeling better than I am now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like it I'm updating upon request of my first reviewer. I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight. I ma once again home sick so I'm updating.**

_Max_

I turn around to see nothing, my eyes linger for a moment before going back to the house. Strange, probably just a squirrel or something. When I open the door Total and Akila are sitting there looking up at me.

"What did you do this time Total?" I ask him and he tries to be dramatic about it, those woods are looking pretty good now compared to staying with a dramatic Total.

"What would make you think I did something wrong?" He says sticking his nose in the air, "If anyone would have done something it would have been you. And we were just waiting for you to come back, Jeb left a note on the table." Okay first of all why would I- Wait what? I walk past Total and Akila to the kitchen, I find Jeb's note on the table.

_Max, I left money for you and some food in the fridge. I'm going to be gone for about a month, I got you enrolled in Forks high school. You start in two days, no arguing you are going to school. The money is in the cupboard and Total and Akila may have to wear collars if you want to let them out, I'm not sure if they have to or not. I left the money and the collars in the middle cupboards. Try not to get into any trouble._

What? A month? Seriously Jeb, we just get here and you dump us here alone for a month. Real smooth, just dumping us here with- School?! Jeb why do you hate me, I mean I know enough people already and yes I am counting all the Whitecoats and other experiments. If you hadn't noticed I'm quite popular among them, so popular they try to hunt me down and kill me. Oh well time to tease Total about having to wear a collar, I grab the collars out of the cupboard and hold them inside my sweatshirt pocket.

"Hey, Total guess what." I say when I enter the living room.

"What?" He says coming over to me.

"Jeb left you something and you're going to love it, you get to wear a collar!" I take out the collar and Total practically goes running over to hide behind Akila.

"Oh come on you big baby, Akila isn't scared of a collar and you are. Your the talking dog who's been through fights with Erasers, flyboys, and M-geeks. I'm pretty sure wearing a collar isn't the biggest thing ever, I mean Jeb so generously enrolled me in high school. I have to go to high school and you have to wear a collar, now stop being a baby and get over here." I say trying to grab a scared, running Total. When I finally catch him he's out of breath and tired from running.

"Oh come on Total it doesn't look too bad." I say looking at the black collar, "You can barely notice it." Total walks away mumbling about collars, I get Akila's on much easier. I stand back to look at the white collar, at least Jeb got collars that didn't stand out against their fur. Although it would be pretty funny to see Total wearing a pink collar or something like that.

The next days until school are spent organizing the furniture and my room. I find some more clothes in a few boxes that Jeb must have gotten me. thankfully they're somewhat baggy to hide my wings. I wake up the day I start school by Total jumping onto my bed and jumping on me yelling to get up.

I look at him, "Thanks buddy I can always count on you to be nice and quiet can't I?" I say with sarcasm dripping from my voice. I get out of bed and throw on a pair of jeans and a black tee, over top of my tee is a black sweatshirt. I grab something to eat and yell for Total to come here.

"I'm going to leave the garage's side door open so you and Akila can go outside, okay?" He nods and follows me to the garage where I find something I never expected.

**It's not a big surprise, but I just decided to make school another chapter. I'm going to get started on it right away. I'm planning on doing and Edward pov in a few chapters so pay attention to the name at the top.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like it, I don't own Twilight or Maximum Ride. Once again the surprise isn't big, also sorry for the short chapters but they look much longer on my documents. Also keep in mind I will be doing an Edward pov in a chapter or two. I'll try to start doing it every other chapter, but no promises.**

_Max_

A Harley is in front of me. Brand new, I step forward and see that there's a helmet on the seat.

"I take it back Jeb, you aren't half bad." I say grabbing the helmet and putting it on. I get on and pull out of the garage, the ride to school doesn't take long. I drove into the parking lot to find a lot of people staring at me.

"Okay people you can stop staring now. It's a little creepy."I mutter and I hear a huge guy chuckle a bit from ten feet away. I just shrug it off and put me helmet on the seat and grab my bag, as soon as I get about a foot away from my bike a blond guy comes over to me.

"Hi I'm Mike Newton," He says, and wow Newton seriously? I've heard a lot stranger though. I just ignore the little voice in my head telling me to kick him and go home.

"Max, I'm new so could you help me by telling me where the office is?" I ask him and he just keeps staring at me practically drooling. I'm done with this _being nice_ shit.

"Dude stop drooling over me, stop the staring and stop thinking whatever you're thinking about me. If you are still in front of me in ten seconds I'll kick you were the sun don't shine, considering the sun isn't out that would be anywhere. so you'd better get going." He looks shocked so just to scare him I raise my foot a little bit and he runs away. I grin and look to where he's running to, he ran over to some other guys who were laughing. I hear a booming laugh from the same huge guy. He's with five other people, all of them stunningly attractive. There's a girl with blond hair and golden eyes, the huge one has dark hair and the same eyes. There's a shorter girl with the same eyes and short, dark hair, a blond-haired guy with once again the same eyes. Then there's a guy with bronze hair and you guessed it! The same eyes!

They seem to be laughing at the scene that just unfolded a moment ago, oh well no use trying to get people to think I'm even close to normal now. I walk up to someone who didn't see what I did to Newton and they told me where the office is. All the morning classes were pretty easy so lunch came quickly. I grabbed my lunch out of my locker and sat down at an empty table. Then I notice that I've let down my mental wall, oh well no mind readers here. so I left it down and continued eating my lunch a few times I easily caught girls or some of the guys laughing when they looked my way, oh stop staring and laughing would you. I hear a howl that no one else notices but the people from earlier, I see them look in the direction or the howl and the bronze-haired one notices I looked over there too. I and his family look away from the direction of the howl and continue talking.

Soon people start going to their classes after lunch and I pick up my lunch and leave the cafeteria, the afternoon classes were as easy as the morning classes. So the day goes by pretty quick, there's at least one person talking to me, this girl names Angela. She seems nice and doesn't seem to care too much about what happened between me and her friend, Newton.

When we are released form school we spend some time just talking mostly I was asking about the kids from earlier. I learned that they were the Cullens, their names we Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward, they're adopted and Rosalie and Jasper are twins. By the time we're done talking almost everyone is gone except for the Cullens. They're just talking and Emmett looks like he's messing with Edward a bit. I put up my mental shield as I walk to my bike and I feel someone trying to get past it. I look over at the Cullens and Edward looks like Angel does when she's trying to get into my head.

"Do you mind staying out of my head? Something called privacy." I say loud enough for him to hear me, he hears me like I intended but the rest of his family turn around too. I just ignore the stares and grab my helmet and once it's on I take off out of the parking lot.

**Okay I have to try and work something out, I have fifty documents and I can't fit anymore, don't worry though I'll try to find a way to fit some more in it. Either by removing others or something else. See ya, bu the way thanks for the reviews I'm working things out for the next chapter right now. Also I'll try to make the chapters longer, but I will continue Max's pov in a chapter or two I think in a few chapters I'll split between Max and Edward. If you have something you might want to happen just review, no promises though and give me a heads up I haven't made the plan for future chapters but I want to try and fit something that you people want to happen. One rule though, it has to be something relevantly small otherwise it might mess up my entire story line.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you liked the last chapter. I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight. Also one thing this will not exactly follow what happened to Bella, some things may be there but not a lot of them. Also fair warning people, when a black cat lays on a black ski coat you WILL notice it right away. Learned that from my little friend who I've been stuck with since Wednesday. But Blazzer's(notice where my user name comes from?) not as bad as little Chewie, she may look like an angel but she's a little devil. All thoughts will be underlined and will have the name in (). Okay something that I would like to bring up, most of us know what Leukemia is right? Well if I've got anyone who watches those morning shows and has seen one of the episodes where a young boy from Wisconsin who had Leukemia was a guest on the show, and how he was selling coolers? Well, anyway that boy is in my class and I would just like to say that people with things like Leukemia and cancer go through a lot of treatment sometimes and I got on this subject by learning about what happened with the lady and the Walmart employees plus my grandma died of cancer when I was in first grade. That's all I'd like to say about that besides for any of my fans who watch American Pickers, the boy in my class's uncle was on that show. It was the hilarious episode where they arm-wrestled on the hood of the car.**

_Edward _

I sat down by Emmett and Jasper during lunch, we had been talking about random people.

"Seriously, you haven't noticed how creepy Mike Newton is?" Rosalie says looking over a few tables to where he sat with his friends. "He won't stop staring at me in the halls." She complains and Emmett tenses up a bit.

Edward, can I punch the kid now?(Emmett)

"No, Emmett. You'd break his face." I say irritated and tired of listening to Emmett's requests to punch Mike Newton.

That'd be the point if you didn't notice Eddie-boy.(Emmett)

I turn to him and say, "Don't call me that and still no. Carlisle said you aren't supposed to punch people anymore after what you did when Mike stared at Rose a month ago." He's really starting to get on my nerves. I turn my attention to the thoughts of Lauren.

What do all the boys even see in Max anyway? She dresses like she doesn't even care about what she wears and doesn't talk to anyone. Plus if anything she's more of a boy than the boys are, I mean she dresses like on...(Lauren)

I look over to a table not far away as I stop listening to Lauren's jealous thoughts about the new girl, Max. From the looks of her it does look like she doesn't really care about dressing up, no make-up either. I smile while thinking about her and apparently Emmett notices.

"Oooh Eddie-boy likes the new girl." Emmett teases only loud enough for our table to here. Emmett looks like he's about to say something again when we hear a howl. It's not loud enough for any of the humans to hear, but I see Max looking in the direction or the howl.

"Guys look away from the howl, Max just heard it too." I say with vampire speed and in a low voice. They look away and we get launched into a conversation about Max.

"She shouldn't have been able to hear that." Jasper says looking over to Max, who's just continued normally after a few minutes.

"We should tell Esme and Carlisle when we get home." Alice says just before we get up from the table to go to afternoon classes.

It turns out I didn't have many classes with Max, if we did we sat next to each other in that class due to the teacher thinking it would be for the best. We don't talk to each other during the classes, I sort through her mind a bit which is mainly only about the subject at hand. If she is thinking about something other than school it's just something like what happened this morning or seeing her bike for the first time this morning. When we finally get out of our last class we go out to our cars which are on the far end of the parking lot, the only reason for parking there is that no one else parks near here well except for Max this morning.

My gaze follows Max as she walks out of school and to Angela's car while doing so they are talking about us. Max doesn't say much just the occasional nod, soon the parking lot is empty and the only ones left are us and Max. I try to get into Max's head as she passes by it's like trying to get through a brick wall(well for a human anyway).

She turns my way and says, "Do you mind staying out my head? Something called privacy." Then she spins around and continues to her Harley. She's gone within a minute. I turn back to my family to find them staring after her, "Okay, we are absolutely going to tell Carlisle and Esme now." I say getting into my Volvo. Fifteen minutes later we're at home, Carlisle is in his study and Esme is cleaning. I run up the stairs onto the second floor and head to Carlisle's study.

Carlisle looks up from his work, "Is something wrong Edward?" He says putting the pen down and getting up.

"There's a new girl at school, I could get into her mind with no trouble during school. After school in the parking lot I tried and I couldn't and she noticed I was trying to get into her mind." I explained to Carlisle, we go downstairs to see the rest of the family in the living room.

"What do we do Carlisle?" Rosalie asks from her position next to Emmett. I didn't know that this would scare us so much, maybe we should just ask her how she knows or something like that. I'm sure it wouldn't take much after all we are vampires, and Emmett usually knows how to scare humans easily. But then there was what Emmett said earlier that I like the her, she's human I couldn't. I shake my head of the thoughts and find that they're all discussing how to have her tell us how she knows I can read minds.

"I say we just get rid of her, if she knows about Edward she'll know about vampires in no time if she doesn't already know." Rosalie says with disgust.

"No Rosalie, what about her parents? What would we do with them?" I point out coming back into reality.

"Don't forget you like her Eddie-boy. Also on another subject was I the only one to smell bird at school?" Emmett says looking puzzled and smug at the first comment. Jasper looks over to Emmett a little surprised.

"You smelt that too? I thought it was just me." Jasper says and Rose and Alice are both thinking the same thing.

I smelt it too.(Alice+Rosalie)

"How about we just send Edward over to ask her?" Esme suggests trying to end the conversation, I guess she doesn't like seeing us argue. Well we aren't arguing yet but give us a few more minutes and it's World War Three.

"Fine, but I want to know what happens." Emmett says like a pouting five-year-old, the others agree and in no time I find myself in my Volvo. In a few minutes I'm at Max's door, I hesitantly knock and wait for someone to answer.

"Not home!" Someone yells which I recognize as Max. I chuckle a little at her and wait. "Ow! What was that for?" She says sounding like she's teasing whoever hit her or something that made her say ow.

"Answer the door Max." Another voice says, I hear someone coming towards the door.

The door opens to Max, "Oh you. Well ah we moved to Canada. Bye!" She says trying to shut the door on me when I put my foot in front of the door to stop it from closing. She looks at me then opens the door.

"What do you want Edward?" She asks closing the door once I'm in side. I look around the room before answering.

"I want to know how you knew I was trying to get into your mind." I say.

Max laughs a little, "There's a look that all mind readers do when they can't get into someone's mind." She answers.

"And how would you know this?" I ask.

"You don't need to know!" She snaps at me, turning around and walking towards the couch. Maybe I should go... this doesn't seem like the best subject with her.

She takes something out of her pocket and leans closer to me. It's a picture with six kids in it, none of them except the two youngest kids look alike. As I'm looking at the kids I see Max at a younger age standing by the one adult in the picture, she doesn't look much different but all the kids are really tall for their age. "You see the youngest kid in the picture?" She asks me.

"Yes," I answer.

"She can read minds, she and the other blond kid are the only siblings in the picture. Only me and the red-headed boy know who our parents are, the rest don't. Now, do you see me and the two other oldest boys?" she says looking at me, I nod after looking at the picture and seeing the dark boy and the red-headed one.

"We've been together since we were around two or three, the dark-haired one bit someone when they were trying to give me a shot when we were about four. That's how protective we are of each other, we've even more protective over the younger kids especially Angel. Angel is the youngest but at the same time she's probably one of the smartest people I've met, partially because of the mind reading thing... This is the first time in years that I've been away from them for more than a few days. Do you see why it's a touchy subject for me to talk about now?" She says putting the picture back in her pocket.

"Yes, I'm going to get going now." I say turning around and opening the door. When I get home I'm swarmed by Emmett, somehow he manages to be more annoying than himself when he's not trying. I push Emmett out of the door way and go inside to tell my family what I found out.

I tell them what happened and Esme looks like she wants to hug someone so I step away, Even though I can read minds, I can tell without reading her mind that she's about to do something like that just by the look on her face.

**That's where I'm ending it and I'll try to have another chapter up by the end of the month it'll be kind of hard because my birth day is in less than a week(January 29) and we're trying to decide what to do. I want to go out and roller skate with come friends but my brother(Yes, people your favorite author has a twin) wants to just go out to eat or grab some pizza and bring it home. Also sorry I haven't had much time for the chapter I've tried making it longer, this is probably the longest chapter you'll get by the way. Also at school we're doing this thing where we sell food, games, toys, anything to the kids in the grades younger than us(Also adults come during the day and we have a thing were we sell during a night) where we go in during the night and sell. We're trying tot get a chocolate fountain this year, so we're doing pretty good, plus all profits go towards a trip to see a Brewers game and everything left over goes towards getting things for the you should have heard the teachers my social studies teacher said that my Lang. teacher can't always remember things the best then, my math teacher said he could remember his math teacher from seventh or eighth grade. My awesome social studies teacher came back him by saying he only had her for a year and that math isn't very memorable. So anyway my teachers this year are awesome one part being that I'm pretty sure getting off subject during class runs in the family(my science and S.S. are brothers) so we went from asexual reproduction to horror movies one day. Today we were talking about DNA and RNA and went to The Nanny, so pretty awesome if you want me to I can tell you what happened during S.S one day it was so funny but very inappropriate(R&R if you want me to tell you at the beginning of the next chapter. Anyway please Review it makes me want to write better and quickly**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up on the couch when Total started licking my face, not a very good way to wake up.

"Total, you ever do that again you're going to be spending the night outside, in the rain." I say with a mix of tired and irritation.

I walked out into the kitchen and grabbed whatever was in the fridge and sat down at the table trying to wake up. I got up leaving whatever I had grabbed to eat, on the table. I shuffled towards the stairs and once up, I went straight to my room to get dressed. There isn't school today but if there would be I'd be horribly late, not that I'd really care. I pulled a shirt and red hooded sweatshirt out of my closet and went over to my dresser and grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans. Once I was dressed in clean clothes I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and somehow managed to brush my hair, which looked horrible.

I went back downstairs and fed Total and Akila, I went back to whatever I had left on the table which turned out to be cereal. After eating I got up and went back into the living room. I'm so bored. I looked to the floor and saw a tennis ball Total or Akila must have found, play with the tennis ball or be bored until you find something entertaining...hmm... tennis ball.

I started throwing the tennis ball up and down it was kind of fun, although the tennis ball decided to attack my face a few times. I glanced at the clock, it was noon and I had nothing to do. Maybe a fly later, my wings are getting sore from being stuck under a heavy sweatshirt. I jumped when the bell rang, I collected myself and got up to answer the door. When I opened it I came face to face with Alice Cullen, well not exactly face to face seeing as I'm almost a foot taller than her. Then again I am kind of freakishly tall, the whole flock was, I could probably pass for a year or two older.

"We're going shopping!" She said with a voice that sounded like bells. Wait...shopping? That didn't sound like a question

"Is that a question or..." I was very confused at this point.

"That was a statement, now come on," she said taking my hand and dragging me from the doorway. "As I said, we are going shopping, I hope you have good walking shoes on. We're going to be walking for hours." Is it just me or am I more scared of her than an eraser? Alice got me into her car and we chatted until we got to Port Angeles**(Did I spell that right?).** When Alice got me into the first store I knew I was doomed.

oooOOooo

Hours later we walked out of what number store was it? Oh yes the twenty-fourth. Alice really knows how to shop, plus she is very good at negotiating, after all not even Fang would be able to get my to wear heels. As long as Alice got me whatever she wanted I could get some thing I wanted. What I wanted were new tennis shoes, hoodies, and jeans. Alice seriously got me to buy a dress, thank god she didn't want me to do anything other than give my opinion on it. Otherwise I would have some major explaining to do as to why I had wings sticking out of my back.

We barely managed to fit the last bags into the car, when we got in I fell asleep right away.

oooOOooo

About and hour and a half later the car stops and I wake up. It's dark out and we were at me house.

"Come one, lets get the bags, you look like you need sleep." Alice says, how is she not tired?

I almost fell getting out of the car and stumbled to the back of the car and Alice started helping me get my bags inside. Once all the bags were inside I fell on my bed with a slight thud seeing as I fell onto a sleeping Total.

"Total, get up now. You have your own place to sleep, this is mine now get out." I say threateningly as Total got out from underneath me and pranced from the room. I fell asleep with happy dreams of good times with the Flock. I miss those times, oh well they left me.

I woke up around three in the morning and felt wide awake, I should go for a fly now. I decided flying was the best thing for me now I and I shrugged off my hoodie. I let me wings out through the slits in my shirt and took off. I flew over the small town and went into the woods. I landed in a larger clearing and rested, flying didn't take a lot out of me it was just tiring if you didn't fly for a day or two. As the sun started to come up I headed back to the house. When I got back I was surprised to find someone already there.

**I hope you liked it, it took my an hour or two but it's late and I need to sleep. Sorry about not updating we've just been pounded with homework and I had a huge case of writers block. I had no idea what to do for this story. Also we've had things going on at school, for those of you people who know who the Fighting Saints are, they are a hockey team and some of their players came and talked to us. Also one day I was pulled out of school to go see my sick grandpa, I cried when I saw how bad it was, my grandpa had stage four stomach cancer. Then that day I went back to school because we had a school dance. I had fun with my friends and it was nice. Although it was funny most of the people in our wing at school were singing to Thrift Shop at the top of their lungs when it came on. The next day I found out my grandpa died the day before. Then the weekend after that we went up to his house and looked through family albums, but I was invited to a birthday party and went to that on Saturday. Then we had the wake and funeral. Then last weekend I went over to one of my friend's house for their birthday, then all during this week we've had to work on our huge school project. It's in nine days so we have to work hard and we still have a ton of work to do. I hope that's a good enough excuse for not updating, I hope you liked the chapter I'll try to have another up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, people! Sorry for not updating we just had a huge school project and this chapter won't be very long. Actually we just got done with two huge school projects, but I get a vacation, Finally! On Mat 1, the kids in my grade and I get to go to the Brewers vs. Pittsburgh Pirates game, then the next two days I get off school to go to the Kalahari(not the one in Africa)! Okay here's the chapter.**

_Max's pov_

The person already there was...Ratchet? What's he doing here? Shouldn't he be with his Flock? Wait a minute... how ddi he know where I am? Do other people know where I am? Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.

"Max! Thank God you're here! I've been looking for you all over the country!" He says coming up to me looking like he _has_ been looking all over the country for me, or something at least. His clothes are torn, he looks like I did when I got my "tan". He also has few cuts and bruises, the biggest wound being a long scratch going down his arm starting at his shoulder and going to his wrist. He's also limping a little and it looks like his left wrist is sprained. The weirdest part is that Ratchet always seemed a little more layed back, and that he's missing a shoe. At least he still has his ear plugs and sun glasses, the kid really needs those more than probably anything.

"Dude, you look like shit. You're lucking none or my shirts are too small to fit you and that they look more like a guy's shirt than a girl's. I have no idea what you're going to do for pants or anything but that's your problem. Now get inside before someone drives by and thinks you're a deranged lunatic." I say opening the door and motioning for him to go in.

He walks in and almost gets tackled by Akila and Total, mostly Akila. I walk past them and walk into the bathroom to get the first-aid kit and a few towels. I'm not sure if the first-aid kit will help with everything, but we'll eventually find out.

"Akila, Total! Leave Ratchet alone, he's limping and his wrist looks like it's sprained." I say and the pair back away and go back to whatever they were doing before we came in.

I start cleaning up Ratchet and continue doing so for another hour and a half. I look at the clock and see that it's almost time for school to start. Should I go? No I'll stay here with Ratchet, he needs someone to stay here with him that's not a talking, flying dog.

"I'll try to scrape up something for you to wear and you take a shower. You have a dirt tan, I bad one." I say pointing towards the bathroom then head upstairs to find some clothes for Ratchet to wear. Maybe Jeb left enough money so I could just go out and get Ratchet some new clothes all together.

I practically fly down the stairs and into the kitchen and search the draws until I finally find an envelope that has _$5,000_ written on it. I open the envelope and find a credit card, yes! I have money! I won't starve! Even if I didn't have any money I've eaten desert rat before I'm pretty sure I could got grab a squirrel or something. I wonder if desert rat and squirrel taste simi- Am I really thinking this? Wow, that shows that my thoughts can be weird even without the stupid voice

_I am not stupid, Maximum._

I bang my head on the counter as I recognize that annoying know-it-all _voice_. It always comes at the worst times, I swear if I find out that someone is the voice, they will die a slow and painful death. Oh well, let's not think about that now, I'll think of ways to kill the voice later. Time to get Ratchet new clothes...I should just send him into a store with the credit card and tell him to get a couple pairs of pants and other things he would need.

That's probably that best way to go, as soon as Ratchet get done with his shower I'll grab him and take him to Seattle to get come new clothes. Well, he can't go in what he was wearing, I'll just grab one of my American Eagle shirts and give it to him. Besides a lot of people wear ripped jeans, his won't really stand out besides being dirty.

I run up to my room and grab one of my shirts that Ratchet wouldn't mind wearing, I mean none of my shirts are particularly girly. Most of my shirts look like a guy could be wearing them anyway. I go back downstairs and plop down on the couch and drift to sleep(which I much need).

_Two hours later, Max's pov_

"Max, Max, Max." Someone's saying poking me in the side. I groan seeing that Ratchet's grinning, poking me in the side.

"What?! Can't someone sleep?" I say taking the blanket that was on the couch over my head. Oh wait, I'm supposed to take Ratchet to get new clothes. I drag myself off the couch and see Ratchet trying to stifle a laugh but completely failing.

"What time is it?" I ask the sleep still heavy in my voice. I shuffle towards the stairs so I could grab my hair-brush, I haven't ever really cared much about doing anything with my hair but I've learned that after a week or two of not brushing your hair takes about two hours to fix.

"10:45" Ratchet says leaning towards the kitchen to get a better view of the clock.

"Okay, we're getting you new clothes." I say going over to the couch to pick up the shirt that had fallen. I throw it in his face and say, "Put that on,"

I does so and waits for further directions. I run to the closet and grab two jackets and again, throw on at his face.

"Put that on too, now I'm warning you, the only transportation I have is my feet, wings, and a motorcycle. If you know how fast I fly you won't want to fly. It would take forever to walk or run to Seattle, So we're taking the motorcycle." I say walking to the garage showing him the best thing that has happened to me yet.

"Let's go."

**Sorry for not updating I probably will do the same exact thing again and not update for a million years. It takes me a while to write a chapter people. Hope you enjoyed and sorry for any spelling mistakes it's three minutes to midnight and I'm tired.**


End file.
